Ode to a Parker
by JayVitolo
Summary: Miss Parker suffers due to Jarod's mistake. Can he forgive himself? Warning: character death


Ode to a Parker by JayVitolo  
  
Disclaimer: Never owned the rights, never will.  
  
Notes: This is my first Song-Fic; I heard the song and had to write a fiction using it. The song was written in 1994, two years before the Pretender was created. I suggest going to the iApple store or a local music store and buying the CD. You'll scare the clerk half to death, trust me.  
  
Song: Marguerite by Deadeye Dick  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The events play over in Jarod's mind like a never-ending movie. If only he could have warned her earlier. She'd trapped him in an alley; they both never saw the gun. The shot echoed throughout Jarod's mind like a taunting child holding a magnifying glass over an anthill. Miss Parker slumped forward and landed in Jarod's arms, a single tear falling from her eyes. He recalled looking into the ice blue eyes of Parker's and feel his heart crumble but he never let her go. That was so long ago, going on two weeks, and the pain still fills his heart.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I hold your hand  
  
As your smile fades away  
  
As you leave,  
  
There's nothing left to say  
  
With no regrets  
  
My love for you a crime  
  
Let me say this one more time  
  
Marguerite  
  
Even though you're gone  
  
I can feel you in my heart  
  
Marguerite  
  
Even though you're free from harm  
  
I still miss you  
  
Marguerite  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The night before, the same taunting phone call. He uncovered a new secret for her and informed her of it in his usual cryptic style. She wasn't too pleased that he wouldn't come out and saw the true meaning, but he secretly planned on informing her face to face. He didn't know he was being followed, that somebody heard everything he had said. They both found out that error not even 24 hours later, but by then it was too late. He made an error he never made before and Miss Parker suffered the brunt of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I call you up  
  
Excuses you can make  
  
Of why I can't attend  
  
A second of your wake  
  
Without a tear I cast a spade of dirt  
  
I must admit that it still hurts  
  
Marguerite  
  
Even though you're gone  
  
I can feel you in my heart  
  
Marguerite  
  
Even though you're free from harm  
  
I still miss you  
  
Marguerite  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Now all he can do is watch the moonlight dance along the gravestones. He's been here every night. Sometimes he refuses to believe she is really dead, but then reality hits him when he resumes they nightly ritual. He begs for his lost angel to forgive him, every night he blames himself. If only he was more careful with planning the meeting, making sure she wasn't followed. Now all he can do is look at the latest thing the Centre has taken from him, his first and last love.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
I hear a voice  
  
Is it really you?  
  
To help me with  
  
The million things I do  
  
You gave me love  
  
Left me to my will  
  
Ten or Twenty years I'll miss you still  
  
Marguerite  
  
Even though you're gone  
  
I can feel you in my heart  
  
Marguerite  
  
Even though you're free from harm  
  
I still miss you  
  
Marguerite  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"I'm sorry Parker. I never meant for this to happen." He's on his knees in front of her tombstone. "Please forgive me."  
  
He feels the wind blowing around him, but swears he can feel a hand and sense the smell of a Gardenia. The wind whispers in his ear. "Not your fault."  
  
Tears fall to the soft earth of Miss Parker's cemetery plot. All Jarod can do now is cry in peace at the love he lost. And vow it will never happen again. And the Angels of Heaven let their pain be felt as Jarod walks away from the greatest thing in his life.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Marguerite  
  
Even though you're gone  
  
I can feel you in my heart  
  
Marguerite  
  
Even though you're free from harm  
  
I still miss you  
  
Marguerite 


End file.
